


Les jeux des Phantomhive

by Ruth_Dedallime



Series: La marquise aux perles blanches [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Engagement, F/M, Family, Relation frère & soeur, famille Phantomhive
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Dedallime/pseuds/Ruth_Dedallime
Summary: Petit précis des jeux auxquels se livrent les Phantomhive...





	Les jeux des Phantomhive

La Marquise de Midford tournait et retournait le petit carton qui lui était arrivé peu de temps auparavant. Vincent était en ville. Vincent était en ville et la priait de lui accorder une visite pour le thé.  
La dernière fois que Frances avait vu son frère c’était pour le baptême d’Edward et son fils avait trois ans révolus à présent. Trois ans… Le temps passait vite pour une personne avec les responsabilités sociales d’une Marquise. Frances se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout en portant la main au sautoir de perles blanches qui ornait son cou. L’un des cadeaux de mariage de Vincent et l’une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles elle se défiait de lui. Ils avaient été proches enfant, mais elle ne parvenait plus à dissocier son frère du personnage du Chien de garde. La charge était plus forte que le sang. Mais fallait-il l’en blâmer ? La charge prenait corps directement dans leur sang de Phantomhive. Elle-même avait pu s’échapper et Vincent accomplissait depuis seul le devoir de la famille.

Oh, comme tout était plus simple lorsque Mère était encore en vie ! Lorsque Vincent et elle n’étaient que des apprentis Phantomhive aiguisant leurs talents respectifs : la stratégie et l’éloquence pour l’aîné, l’escrime et le mousquet pour la cadette. Frances ne sortait plus guère l’épée de son fourreau à présent, hormis lorsque Alexis lui réclamait une « bonne dérouillée » selon sa propre expression. Un temps viendrait où la marquise enseignerait cet art à son fils.

La bienséance força la jeune femme à prendre une décision. Même s’il ne s’agissait que de Vincent, le faire attendre si longtemps pour un billet si court, pour une demande si simple, était de la dernière des grossièretés. Elle s’assit à son secrétaire et répondit au dos même du billet de son écriture ferme : _si le Comte Phantomhive veut bien se donner la peine de nous honorer de sa présence, le thé sera servi à 17h précises_.

Frances n’aimait certes pas la grossièreté mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu’elle serait aimable. Il s’agissait de Vincent après tout ! Elle sonna un valet et l’envoya porter sa missive. Elle restait contrariée cependant. Elle avait promis sa présence pour le thé à Lady Chatham, toute jeune vicomtesse et encore mal assurée dans sa nouvelle position sociale. Elle lui écrivit un rapide billet pour se décommander en la recommandant aux bons soins de Lady Rayleigh. La Marquise de Midford n'était certes pas une mondaine, mais elle avait à cœur de soutenir les jeunes femmes méritantes.

Une fois l’irritation de voir ses plans contrariés passée, la curiosité prit le pas dans l’esprit de Frances. Vincent avait été très sibyllin après tout. _Ma chère sœur, étant sur Londres pour quelques jours, aurais-tu la bonté de me recevoir ce jour pour le thé ?_ Vincent, et _a fortiori_ le Chien de garde, ne faisait rien sans raison. Était-il à Londres sur ordre de la Reine ? Cherchait-il l’appui de Frances pour l'une de ses affaires sordides ? Il savait bien pourtant que la réponse serait non ! A moins que... Cela n'ait un rapport de près ou de loin avec Alexis ?

Elle pinça les lèvres, à nouveau irritée. Vincent avait l’art de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote, sans même être là.

L’heure du thé finit par arriver et avec elle son cortège de servantes, de théière, de tasses, d’argenterie et de petits fours. La Marquise n’avait presque jamais reçu son frère dans sa demeure londonienne, il s’agissait maintenant de ne pas déroger ! Encore que faire autant d’efforts pour Vincent… Frances fronça les sourcils. Elle devait se calmer. Ne serait-ce que pour le regard des bonnes ! Qu’iraient-elles colporter sur elle si elle perdait, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, son empire sur elle-même ? Mais cette crainte était sans fondement aucun : son personnel était fidèle et scrupuleusement honnête. Les Phantomhive avaient toujours su recruter !

A 17h tapantes, elle entendit le carillon de la porte d’entrée. Au moins Vincent se souvenait qu’elle aimait la ponctualité ! Elle entendit des voix dans le hall, puis un maître d’hôtel ouvrit la porte en annonçant :  
« Le Comte Phantomhive et mademoiselle Dalles, Milady. »

_Mademoiselle Dalles ? Qui était donc cette illustre inconnue ? Un membre du réseau Phantomhive ? Un nouveau jouet du Chien ? Comme si Diedrich ne lui suffisait pas !_

Frances se leva pour accueillir ses visiteurs. D’autorité, Vincent s’approcha et baisa la main de sa sœur avant de lui embrasser familièrement la joue.  
« Ma chère marquise ! » s’exclama-t-il avec un rire dans la voix. « Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! J’espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir fait manquer le thé de Lady Chatham. »  
Frances haussa ses fins sourcils :  
« C’est certainement chez Lady Chatham que je me devrais d’être puisque, comme vous le savez, je l’aide à établir son salon cette saison. Mais la famille passe avant tout, j'imagine... »  
Le sourire de Vincent s’agrandit. La Marquise tourna son attention vers la jeune fille qui accompagnait son frère. Elle paraissait plus jeune que ne s'y attendait Frances. Sans doute guère plus de dix-huit printemps. Des cheveux châtains, un port de tête gracieux, de grands yeux bleus. Elle portait une robe d’après-midi élégante, mais sans fioritures. Bien. Au moins, ce n’était pas une parvenue qui essayait de paraître plus que son rang !  
La jeune fille fit une impeccable révérence et se présenta :  
« Rachel Dalles. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Lady Midford. »

Dalles ! Cela lui revenait ! C’était le nom de ce riche industriel qui tentait par tous les moyens d’établir des contacts avec l’aristocratie. _Se pouvait-il que…_ Frances se tourna brusquement vers son frère :  
« Tu as deviné juste, ma chère petite sœur. Rachel et moi sommes fiancés ! » déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire comblé, qui parut complètement artificiel à Frances.

La Marquise eut un sourire un peu machinal et fit néanmoins les compliments d’usage, avant de les inviter à s’asseoir. Vincent bavarda de tout et de rien, comme il en avait le talent, Mademoiselle Dalles intercalait quelques répliques, tout en appréciant son thé avec une application qui dénotait un désir anxieux de plaire. Quant à Frances, elle assistait à la scène comme une automate, alors que son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. Pourquoi Vincent avait-il choisi cette jeune femme en particulier ? Quel serait son rôle auprès du Chien de garde ? Avait-elle un talent particulier à l'épée ou des connaissances en poisons ? Comment avait-elle l'intention d'assister son futur mari dans sa charge ?

Au bout d’une demi-heure de bavardages creux, Mademoiselle Dalles pria la Marquise de lui faire visiter son boudoir, dont Vincent venait de lui vanter la décoration et le confort ultra-moderne. Puis, il prétexta un message à envoyer pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité. Frances précéda la jeune fille dans ses appartements et lui fit les honneurs de la pièce, qui impressionna grandement la future comtesse Phantomhive. Frances lui désigna sa coiffeuse :  
« Ceci est la coiffeuse de ma mère, que le Comte a généreusement mis à ma disposition, mais si vous le souhaitez, elle peut retrouver le Manoir Phantomhive. »  
« Oh, n'en faites rien ! » s'écria Rachel. « Je ne voudrais pas vous séparer d'un meuble si chargé de souvenirs... »  
« J'apprécie votre geste, » fit la Marquise en inclinant imperceptiblement la tête. « N'hésitez pas à vous servir du rose ou de la poudre de riz, ainsi de l’eau de Cologne ou de l’eau de jasmin pour vous rafraîchir. »

Puis elle s’assit sur sa causeuse habituelle, tandis que Rachel se rafraîchissait les tempes, et attendit qu’elle en vienne aux faits. Ce qui ne tarda guère :  
« Vinc… Le Comte Phantomhive m’a laissé entendre que vous et votre frère étiez quelque peu en froid, » attaqua-t-elle bravement.  
« Nos liens sont… distendus, mais nous ne sommes pas fâchés, ma chère, » répondit Frances qui comptait couper court à toute tentative d’ingérence.  
« Vincent m’a raconté que vous aviez fait un mariage d’amour. Et que le rang de votre mari n’avait pas été votre principal critère de choix. »  
Frances fronça les sourcils et sa voix se fit plus tranchante :  
« J’ignore quelle fable mon frère vous a conté, mais il ne fait pas de d… »  
« Vincent a beaucoup d’admiration pour vous, Milady, » coupa Rachel d’une voix ferme, qui contrastait avec l'anxiété qu'elle avait montré auparavant. « Votre ténacité et la fermeté de vos choix ont été une source d’inspiration pour lui. Sans votre exemple, le Comte aurait probablement fait un mariage d’intérêt, plutôt que porter son choix sur ma personne. Je suis votre débitrice, Milady. »  
Frances dévisagea la jeune fille d’un air sceptique :  
« Je crois que vous exagérez, Mademoiselle Dalles. Vous êtes d’une famille très fortunée me suis-je laissée dire et j’imagine que votre dot est conséquente… »  
« Certes, mais je suis de santé fragile, » répondit aussitôt Rachel Dalles. « Il n’est même pas certain que j’ai la force de porter un enfant. Il y a bien des jeunes filles aussi bien dotées que moi et jouissant d’une parfaite santé qui auraient fait une meilleure Comtesse Phantomhive. »  
« Mais le Comte vous a choisi et vous l’avez accepté. Rien de tout ceci ne me regarde ! » grinça Frances qui commençait à perdre patience.  
« Je voudrais être une épouse qui est un soutien, un pilier pour son mari, même si je ne suis vue que comme une parvenue qui a acheté sa place dans la haute société. Votre bonne opinion m’est importante, Milady, en tant que plus proche parente du Comte. »  
« Un pilier ? » répéta Frances, qui avait de plus en plus de difficultés à situer cette demoiselle Dalles. Sa voix se fit inquisitrice : « Que savez-vous au juste de la famille Phantomhive, Mademoiselle ? »  
La jeune fille ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus innocents et perdit de son assurance :  
« Je… Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre votre question, Milady. Mais... Soyez… Soyez assurée que je… que je ne cherche pas à vous manquer de respect… Certes, Vincent m’a raconté quelques hauts faits historiques de votre famille et je sais qu’il a la confiance de Sa Majesté, mais… »

Frances la contempla d’un air effaré. Ne savait-elle donc rien du Chien de garde ? Des nobles démoniaques ? Vincent ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Avait-il l’intention de la tenir à l’écart ? Était-ce même possible ? Grands Dieux ! Avait-il perdu la tête ?  
_Vincent, Vincent, quelle absurdité êtes-vous en train de commettre ?_

Frances se leva brusquement avec l’intention ferme de faire entrer un peu de plomb dans la tête de son frère, mais à peine s’était-elle dressée qu’elle fut prise d’un violent étourdissement. Elle se raccrocha à l’accoudoir de sa causeuse _in extremis_. En un instant, Rachel Dalles fut à ses côtés :  
« Milady ? Vous sentez-vous mal ? Dois-je faire quérir vos gens ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète de la pâleur de la Marquise.  
« Non, ma chère. Ne vous faites pas de souci. Ce n’est sans doute qu’un petit moment de faiblesse… » raisonna Frances, elle-même surprise de se sentir si désorientée.  
_Une Phantomhive ne faisait pas de malaise involontaire, enfin ! Qu’aurait dit Mère si elle avait encore été de ce monde ?!?_  
« Excusez mon impertinence, Milady, mais... N’êtes-vous pas tout simplement enceinte ? » hasarda Rachel avec timidité.  
Frances tourna vivement la tête vers elle, ce qui accentua sa migraine. Elle contint la douleur et d'un effort extrême parvint à n'en rien montrer à son invitée :  
« Je… Non… Je ne crois pas… Je… Vous... Vous pensez que cela puisse être possible ? » demanda-t-elle, après quelques secondes de silence.  
« Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée, mais l’une de mes amies a fait un malaise très similaire il y a quelques mois et son médecin lui a confirmé l’heureuse nouvelle peu de temps après. »  
Frances posa la main sur son ventre d’un air songeur.  
« Souhaitez-vous vous reposer et que nous prenions congé ? » proposa Rachel, embarrassée sur la conduite à tenir en pareille circonstance.  
« Je… Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Mais pourriez-vous juste tenir cette nouvelle secrète et ne pas y faire allusion devant Vincent ? Je souhaiterais être sûre de mon fait avant de l’annoncer. Et je devrais bien entendu en informer le Marquis avant toute chose. »  
« Certainement, Milady ! Ce sera notre secret entre femmes ! » s’exclama la jeune fille, en rougissant un peu de sa hardiesse.  
« Vous pouvez m’appeler Frances, » remarqua la Marquise, avec le mince sourire qu’elle réservait à ses proches.

Le sourire resplendissant de Rachel Dalles, de la future Comtesse Phantomhive, de sa belle-sœur frappa Frances Midford comme une gifle. Pourquoi avait-il choisi cette jeune fille pure, passionnée et innocente ? Vincent l'aimait-il comme elle le prétendait ? Mais s'il tenait vraiment à elle, pourquoi cherchait-il à en faire une Noble Démoniaque ? Entendait-il préserver son innocence ? Pouvait-il seulement y parvenir ? Était-ce là le nouveau jeu qu’il s’était inventé pour pimenter encore davantage son existence ? La folie du jeu, du jeu de stratégie, du jeu tactique perdrait sans doute Vincent un jour prochain. Frances en était persuadée. La chute attendait le Chien qui s’aventurait trop près de la falaise. Et le sentier tracé par la Reine était si étroit.

« Milady ? … Frances ? … Vous avez l’air épuisé. Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, » décida Rachel, en se méprenant probablement sur son silence. Mais la Marquise ne dit rien pour la détromper et acquiesça. Il fallait maintenant achever la partie, voir Vincent abattre son jeu.

Dans le grand hall d’entrée, le Comte Phantomhive était en conciliabule avec son majordome. Ce dernier s’inclina sans un mot devant la Marquise. Elle lui dédia le même sourire qu’elle avait accordé à Rachel quelques minutes plus tôt. Vincent la regardait de son air amusé. Elle le foudroya du regard alors que Rachel le rejoignait et prenait sa capeline des mains de Tanaka.  
A l’expression satisfaite de son frère, Frances sut qu’il avait gagné la partie. Comme d’habitude, il fixait les règles, forçait les autres à jouer et remportait la mise. Il n’y avait pas d’alternative. Il savait déjà que la Marquise n’abandonnerait pas Rachel Dalles à son sort. Il savait déjà qu’elle ne la laisserait pas seule face aux médisances du Grand Monde. Il savait même déjà qu’elle l’aiderait à établir son salon lorsque le moment viendrait. Vincent n’appréciait rien davantage que de plonger Frances dans des défis éthiques et moraux, dont lui seul connaissait les tenants, puis de la regarder se débattre. Frances n'aurait pas dû l'oublier.

Dans l’expression de Vincent, il y avait quelque chose qui disait : _Tu sais bien que tu m'as toujours cédé_. Ou peut-être : _Le Chien de garde aura toujours besoin de toi. Tu es une Phantomhive._

La bouche de Frances se pinça, exprimant son aigreur : _Vous ne gagnerez pas toujours, mon frère_. Puis une lueur de défi enflamma l’œil de la Marquise : _Je suis libre. Je suis une Midford._

« Nous avons abusé de votre précieux temps, Milady, » fit Vincent en reprenant un ton formel. « J’espère que Rachel a eu l’heur de vous plaire. Votre bénédiction nous est essentielle pour la réussite sociale de ce mariage. »  
« Certes, certes… » fit la Marquise avec un signe désinvolte de la main qui visait plus à congédier Vincent qu’autre chose.

La porte d’entrée se referma sur eux. Une nouvelle partie venait probablement de commencer. Un jeu qui s’appelait peut-être « L’innocence de Rachel ». Et auquel la Marquise était forcée de participer.  
 

 

* * *

 

Frances porta une tasse de thé à ses lèvres. En face d'elle, le Comte Ciel Phantomhive, chétif mais bien vivant après un long mois de disparition, en fit autant.  
« Je ne me souviens de rien, ma tante... » dit-il d'une voix ferme, sans les hésitations qu'auraient dû montrer un amnésique.  
Derrière lui, son nouveau majordome était impassible. Frances Midford le trouvait négligé et aux antipodes de Tanaka, mais en dehors de cela n'avait rien à redire. Les Phantomhive avait toujours su recruter...

Elle scruta son neveu. Il y avait encore quelques mois, il tremblait comme une feuille devant elle et craignait leur moindre face-à-face, préférant courir se réfugier dans les jupes de Rachel. Aujourd'hui, il faisait montre de l'aplomb d'un adulte.  
« Penses-tu vraiment réussir à tenir le monde de la pègre ? » objecta Frances, en abandonnant le sujet de la disparition de Ciel. « Vincent avait seize ans lorsqu... »  
« Les circonstances de mon prédécesseur ne m'intéressent pas, » coupa le nouveau Chien de garde. « La Reine me juge digne de la charge et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. C'est également tout ce qui devrait vous importer. »  
D'une simple phrase, Ciel venait de balayer toute l'existence de Vincent. La Marquise porta la main au collier de perles blanches qui ornait toujours son cou.  
« Ta mère... » commença-t-elle. Elle s'interrompit brusquement.

Oui. Frances se souvenait encore de l’innocence de Rachel. De ses grands yeux bleus remplis de compassion. Un bleu qu’elle retrouvait maintenant chez son neveu. Mais l’œil bleu était à présent dépourvu d’innocence, de compassion. Et la conversation silencieuse que Frances tenait avec son frère, ininterrompue même dans la mort, se poursuivait : _Vincent, Vincent, qu’avez-vous encore fait ?_


End file.
